One click changes everything
by KikoTsukinamura
Summary: Jasmine DeCastel and her sister, Nami, enter the exciting (though painful) world of Sburb/Homestuck. Jasmine has found a download for the actual game when a death warning pops up. Ignoring it, she clicks "CONTINUE", having her and her sister killed by Jack the moment it starts. Just one click changed her from a spectator, to a player.*More genres than said*
1. New

Chapter 1: New _

Your name is Jasmine DeCastel. It is your 15th birthday today and you want to play the Sburb game that your father shipped over to you last month. You hear a high-pitched girlish scream and give a blank stare to the door. You realize your sister has been infatuated with the Twilight series ever since she found out about it from her friends. What a waste of time. She could be doing more productive things such as…huh. You're dumbstruck on what a little 6-year-old girl like her could do other than watch sappy sci-fi drama series. You focus your attention elsewhere, anywhere perhaps.

**GET EASEL.**

You laugh at the command. Like your gonna paint on such a day. That was hilarious, truly.

**OPEN STARRY CHEST, PERHAPS?**

You rush over to the afore-mentioned chest and frantically shake your head. You can't risk your half-a-billion dollars being stolen. Your adoptive father will have your ass on a platter. No matter how nice he seems, if he's pissed he will kick your ass.

**WELL, WHAT CAN I SAY?**

You shrug as a response to that question. Many things, none of which include your chest or easel.

**PESTER CHUMS.**

You could talk a bit before starting up the game. You hope your real-life friend is on. She's a handful but lovable, you suppose. You sit down and log into your account, CrystalChaos, and your 'quirk' is very much understandable.

**PESTER REAL-LIFE CHUM.**

You roll your eyes at the command, since you're already beginning to do so. You double-click tealTerror and the familiar white text screen pops up.

CC: hey allison WHATCHA UP to lately?

TT: noth1ng much you?

CC: um I'd SAY PARTYIN my motherfuckin ASS OFF

TT: ok4y ok4y s3ttl3 down w1ll y4? your bd4y pr3s3nt 1s on 1ts w4y now.

CC: kay thanks LITTLE MISS Allison

A large, wrapped present appears behind you. You turn around in your chair and the box breaks open revealing a holographic message. It reads, 'GOOD LUCK W1TH TH3 R3ST OF YOUR Y34RS!' You giggle and roll your eyes. That silly little girl has SUCH a Terezi muse.

**START SBURB.**

You turn back around and hit start. A warning pops up saying 'WARNING: COULD CAUSE ACTUAL DEATH OF ONESELF!' Do you care? Of course not. You're playing by yourself, good lord. You click continue and all of a sudden, a black orb appears beside you, like a kernelsprite. It forms a, deadly, figure and your face pales as you scramble for the door. You try to scream but it's trapped inside your throat. By the time you got to the door, the figure grabbed and threw you into a wall, making your broken limbs fall onto your mattress near the wall. The familiar figure, that you identify as Jack Noir, walks up to you, holds up his sword, and plunges it right through your heart. Your consciousness fades and you awake on Prospit for some reason. You float out your window, dazed. Your eyes widened as your finally remembered something. You were killed by Jack Noir. You awake again, but seem to be in another dimension of some sort.

**LOOK AROUND.**

You do just that and see nothing but a starry sky for miles to come. Salty tears beg to let free, you hang your head and shiver from the gradual decline of warmth in your body.

**CRY FORM ANGER/CONFUSION/SORROW.**

Those tears hit your shivering lap with a soft plip. The starry sky around you distorts and becomes the space in where the meteor the trolls, Rose, and Dave should be. You look around for the meteor, not expecting to find it since it's traveling the speed of light or faster and you're standing around like a dumb duck. You finally locate the meteor and float over to it. It seems to be stopped in mid-travel so it's easy to land on it. A familiar troll calmly walks up to you and starts a conversation.

?: I Don't Believe I Have Seen You Here Before Who Might You Be?

JASMINE: um i'm JASMINE AND you're kanaya

KANAYA: Correct.

JASMINE: i've come TO APOLOGIZE for the POTENTIAL DAMAGE i have CAUSED. I was reckless WHEN MY god tier POWERS AWAKENED.

KANAYA: You Seem Sincere In Your Apologetic Response To My Comment Shouldn't You Talk To Our Other Specialist, Rose Lalonde, With The Matter At Hand?

JASMINE: isn't she BURYING HER nose in HER BOOK right now?

KANAYA: I Highly Doubt That She Isn't Doing So Though She Will Think Of A Way To Deal With You For The Time Being.

JASMINE: please kanaya YOU MAKE my arrival SOUND LIKE something horrid

The Rainbow Drinker leads you to a transportalizer and you follow her through it. This particular one happens to lead you to the library where Dave, your crush, and Rose are. Dave seems to notice both of your presences but Rose doesn't. He asks who you are, but you blush and hide behind Kanaya, your patron troll, for support. Dave nudges Rose, making her look up at Kanaya and I. She walks up to you, starting a conversation.

ROSE: Who might this be, Kanaya?

KANAYA: This Girl Has Just Arrived Here Her Name Is Jasmine

ROSE: Well, if you would tell her to stop hiding behind you, we could do something.

KANAYA: What? Oh, Jasmine Please Step Out From Behind Me

JASMINE: no

KANAYA: Can You At Least Tell Me Why You Won't

JASMINE: …

KANAYA: Jasmine

JASMINE: i am INCREDIBLY SHY when it COMES TO people kanaya…

ROSE: You have no particular reason to be…hm?

KANAYA: She Is Crying

JASMINE: all of YOU HAVE weapons that CAN AND will harm ME ONE day…plus ROSE…I…

KANAYA: What Jasmine

ROSE: Jasmine, what about you?

JASMINE: …iwaskilledbyjackjbgg…

ROSE: Pardon me? Please speak up.

JASMINE: i was KILLED BY jack noir AS SOON as i STARTED THE game rose

DAVE: whoa thats harsh

ROSE: Dave, hush! Jasmine, don't worry. None of us intend to harm you in any way possible.

JASMINE: i wouldnt SAY THAT about karkat…

Oh, and speak of the devil, here he comes. You rush to hide behind Rose because she's facing towards the transportalizer, so he won't see you. He bursts in, screaming something.

KARKAT: OUTTA MY WAY MOTHERFUCKERS. I GOT A HAND FULL OF LAB STUFF, MOUTH FULL OF WORDS AND- (A/N: I am so~ sorry. I forgot what he said at the time.)

KANAYA: Karkat What In The World Are You Doing? You're Scaring The Guest That's What

KARKAT: WHAT FUCKING GUEST

ROSE: That would be the one hiding behind me, Karkat. She is very light, despite her looks…

DAVE: ha ha dude you keep scarin everybody

KARKAT: IM GOING TO IGNORE THAT

KARKAT: WELL WHY THE FUCK WON'T SHE OR HE, DON'T GIVE A FUCK, SHOW ITS' SELF?

KANAYA: Because She's Scared Of Everybody But Us Three

ROSE: By what she told us,

DAVE: she got man-handled by jack

KARKAT: THAT WOULD SCARE ME TOO BUT HIDING YOURSELF WON'T DO YOU ANY FUCKING GOOD

ROSE: Oh dear…she seems to have run off.

DAVE: you didn't notice until now?

ROSE: Notice what, Dave?

DAVE: she stopped time for a moment or two to get away to somewhere else

KARKAT: HOW THE FUCK CAN SHE DO THAT? SHE ISN'T LIKE YOU IS SHE

DAVE: she's the witch of time

ROSE: And how would you know this?

DAVE: she told me before running off hey jasmine over here!

JASMINE: dave shut THE HELL up what's THE POINT of hiding IF YOU'RE found?!

DAVE: havin some fun

JASMINE: oh my GOD DAVE…

ROSE: Jasmine, could you please come out from your hiding area of choice?

KARKAT: OW FUCK!

DAVE: dude why are you on the floor

KARKAT: MAYBE BECAUSE YOUR GOD DAMNED FRIEND DECIDED TO PULL ME DOWN!

JASMINE: he is RIGHT I did pull HIM DOWN

ROSE: Come out, Jasmine.

JASMINE: no karkat SCARES ME

DAVE: he scares everybody

JASMINE: fi~ne

You step out very slightly. You wave a bit, not bothering to anything else. Dave looks at you through his sunglasses that automatically tell you _'that's not what she meant'. _You sigh softly then walk up to them, asking a simple question of choice. You ask if they've noticed anything strange about the meteor. Karkat tells you yea that it's stopped. You nod and continue his statement.

JASMINE: yes it IS STOPPED however this IS A good thing

KANAYA: How

JASMINE: because due TO CIRCUMSTANCES i have STOPPED JACK and jade's SHIP FOR the time BEING KANAYA

KARKAT: HOW THE HELL CAN YOU DO THAT

DAVE: same here

JASMINE: my powers SEEM TO be powered BY MY emotions and I WAS extremely angered, CONFUSED, AND unhappy at THE TIME

ROSE: So, basically, since your feelings were true, you were able to stop the three things that were causing your emotions to overflow, correct?

JASMINE: of course ROSE BECAUSE you understand A WITCH'S powers like NO OTHER

DAVE: ooooh burn

ROSE: Oh, ha ha, very humorous, Jasmine. Wipe that triumphant smirk off your ill-tuned mouth.

DAVE & JASMINE: *fist bump*

KANAYA: I Hate To Say It Rose But She Has Got You Beat

JASMINE: oh one MORE THING

JASMINE: kanaya, as MY PATRON troll, i'd LIKE TO ask how YOU MANAGE to come UP WITH such fabulous DESIGNS FOR your clothes

KANAYA: That Is Quite The Question

KARKAT: OH MY GOG YOU DID THIS ON FUCKING PURPOSE DIDN'T YOU

JASMINE: no~ why WOULD I do that DEAREST KARKAT? *smirks*

After a slight lecture on Kanaya's clothing choice to torture the foul-language using Karkat, you cackle to yourself. Then, you remember something that makes your powers activate themselves again. You mumble your sister and the air around the group swirls in a tornado like fashion then make sure no one else can see you by gathering up dark materials. Everything settles down and you aren't there. You're elsewhere, but a strange conversation takes place in the place where you WERE.

DAVE: who kissed me

ROSE: What?

KANAYA: Who Would Wanna Kiss You

DAVE: youre just jealous rose

ROSE: In your dreams, Dave.

DAVE: what ever you say sassy pants

You cackle slightly to yourself as your blush grows ever so quickly. That was a great diversion to kiss the one and only Dave Strider. Though, you're still worried about your sister. You lean your head against the pillar you're leaning against and wonder how she is faring.

**BE SISTER.**

You switch from being Jasmine to her sister, Nami. You walk upstairs holding your trusty katana blade taught in your shaking, little hands. Dammit. If only you had ammo for your AK47… You open the door to your sis' room and another blade wielder readies its' stance for battle, which is closely related to being intimidating by standing there. You stand the way your adoptive father taught you.

**RUN, DAMMIT, RUN.**

You shake your head and state that this is your chance to show off to your sister how powerful you've become. That reminds you, where is your sister? She's usually in here…

**LOOK OVER AT BED.**

You see your sister, limp, lifeless, and bleeding to death, if already not. You suddenly feel faint and distant from your body and you look down, seeing a black sword pierced through your chest. As it's taken out, you faintly see who/what it is before passing out.

You awake on a yellow bed, next to your peacefully sleeping sister near a window that showed a yellow city. You look at yourself and notice that you are wearing yellow pajama's identical to your sister's. Damn, is everything yellow here?

**FOCUS AND READ NOTE.**

You see the afore-mentioned note and pick it up, sitting next to your sister on her bed. It reads, 'Sister, if you're reading this, and if it's on my torso, that means you're a Prospitian. You're playing Sburb with me. I will try and protect you with all my might.' You almost cry before it ends. She really is trying isn't she? 'Nami, this will require all of your attention and/or concentration, if you have any. :P' You giggle. She was an aspiring prankster thanks to that John kid. 'I want you to awaken from your slumber. It's dangerous here. Awaken and beat the game with me.' You close your eyes and open them to see a girl in front of you laughing her natural born ass off. You realize you're sitting on a guy with a blue outfit on. You ask what's wrong and an orange bird-ghost flies up to you.

?: who the hell are you

NAMI: uMM…i'M nAMi

DAVESPRITE: davesprite

?: mmff mmf mmmmiiii!

NAMI: who AM i sitting on

DAVESPRITE: that would be john egbert

NAMI: oh sorry MAn it's just that i'M new At this freAkin gAMe And yA know

NAMI: dying isn't As bAD As it sounds 'cAuse AppArently i wAs just killed by some big Ass bird lookin thingy it hAd A blAck sword in its hAnd i guess…

DAVESPRITE: you got man-handled by jack noir dude

JOHN: davesprite! some respect she's a lady

NAMI: dude stop it

JOHN: what?

NAMI: i really don't give a fuck if he calls me a dude and you're doing it again

JOHN: doing what again?

NAMI: Me And My sister think you Are A totAl nerd, douche, and totAlly oblivious, just sAyin john

DAVESPRITE: ha ha dude she just summed you up in thirty fucking seconds

NAMI: who the dog-eAred girl lAughin her Ass off And cAn't stop

JOHN: that'd be jade harley our friend

NAMI: hMM…is she the witch of spAce perhAps?

JADE: yup thats me :)

NAMI: do Any of you hAppen to know A dAve strider

JADE: yea we all know him why :/

NAMI: becAuse I hAve gottA tell hiM soMething reAlly…interesting it will huMor hiM very Much

DAVESPRITE: no fucking way

DAVESPRITE: it isn't that is it

NAMI: well let us just sAy thAt A little AdMirAtion couldnt hurt he he he…

DAVESPRITE: oh my god this is hilarious

JADE & JOHN: what what i want to know

NAMI: sorry jAde deArest it's A secret duh

DAVESPRITE: seriously john even you should know this despite how slow you can be

You think to yourself that you guess you aren't new at this anymore. You think the same for your sister.

Sorry for the length, but it had to be done in order for it to make as **much** sense as possible. As for the AK47 part as Nami, I have a fascination for flamethrowers and machine guns. I'm a pyromaniac. About this kiss. *backs away slowly from gonna-be-approaching fans* Dave fans don't kill me, he's my favorite too! I still like him more than my patron troll Kanaya. *puffs* R&R ~


	2. Lucky

Chapter 2: Lucky

**BE JASMINE.**

You go form being Nami to Jasmine. You are not entirely calm just yet because you started quite the conversation with Vriska Serket. She is very devilish, like you, but somehow you're scared of her.

VRISKA: I'm sure she is just 8eing herself and hanging in there, Jas. R8t?

JASMINE: uh-huh I GUESS so vris

VRISKA: Trust me, she is very much alive and healthy because si8lings playing together tend to stick near people they trust.

JASMINE: yea guess SO VRIS…but i AM STILL skeptical about IT SEE?

VRISKA: Okay, well, I should've taken my leave 8y now. See you l8r, Jas.

You hold out your hand like a computer-like structure will appear before your very eyes. As if it was magic, a holographic screen and floating keyboard appears in front of you, connected to someone called terribleCataclysm.

CC: who is THIS?

TC: uMM…i hAve Absolutely no clue whAt so ever how i got this up but whAt's your nAMe

CC: jasmine you

TC: sis is thAt you?!

CC: whoa whoa WHOA NAMI?!

TC: yeA! i hAve been tAlking to these three people, jAde john and dAvesprite, you know theM?

CC: i otta SLAP YOU upside the HEAD OF course i KNOW THEM they are THE MAIN characters! they ARE JUST missing rose AND THE real dave… YOU DIDN'T tell them ABOUT THAT did you?

TC: uMM…uh…

TG: i already knew from the start what she was talking about

CC: you wont TELL HIM will you DAVESPRITE

TG: nah i'll get my fun out of it soon enough

TC: you're not being As MeAn As you usuAlly Are whAt did you do over there on the Meteor

CC: nothing

TG: liar

CC: you know NOTHING DAVESPRITE

TG: that's a matter of opinion

CC: screw you

TC: now now settle down for A MoMent will you pleAse Answer my question sis

CC: hmm I'll TRY to

TC: wAit whAt

You close your eyes because telling her this through telepathy will benefit your teammates as well as the ship over there.

'Hey, you hear me?'

'_I hear ya. So you gonna answer me?'_

'Um…I sorta kinda maybe might of'

'_Out with it, sis!'_

'Jesus, let me finish! I was about to say that I kissed him!'

'_What.'_

'_You kissed Dave? Why can't I tell Davesprite? I trust __him__ just as much as you and Father.'_

'Well, I dunno. I guess but if Jade finds out I think she'll have a party on the ship. Assuming she already isn't already having a large one on it.'

We laugh, probably drawing attention to both of us.

'Well, I gotta go put the meteor back in motion soon despite how fun it is being here.'

'_You stopped the meteor? Why would you do that?'_

'It was accidental! I was scared, and cold. Space is colder than it looks, Nami. Like I said, bye.'

'_Bye.'_ I stood and softly smiled to myself.

==================================================================================================JASMINE: i wonder IF I'LL be able TO SEE her again…

?: 2ee who agaiin?

JASMINE: oh shit! WHERE'D YOU come from?!

?: from around the piillar over there

JASMINE: ha ha VERY FUNNY sollux

SOLLUX: ii wa2 ju2t 2aying but techniically ii came from talkiing two KK.

JASMINE: you mean YOU WERE in the LIBRARY EARLIER?

SOLLUX: nah ii ju2t went iin there and KK told me that they were ju2t cleaning up do you know anythiing about that

JASMINE: nnno wwhy wwould ii know aanything abbout tthat?

SOLLUX: you are 2tutteriing what diid you do ja2miine

JASMINE: ~i did NOTHING OKAY! ~ (A/N: The swerves are her emphasis thingies like Karkat's asterisks.)

SOLLUX: how come ii don't beliieve you

JASMINE: how should I KNOW?

SOLLUX: then ii'll ju2t a2k ro2e my2elf

JASMINE: no you WOULDN'T DARE

SOLLUX: ii'll be leaviing two talk two her now

JASMINE: oh~ screw YOU FINE, get over HERE SOLLUX

JASMINE: i did MESS UP the library HOWEVER IT was for A GOOD cause see

SOLLUX: and what would that cau2e be

JASMINE: i accidentally LEFT MY sister alone IN MY house when JACK WAS there and I FREAKED out slightly…

JASMINE: sigh

SOLLUX: hm… that'2 bad but ii'm gue22ing you were ju2t talkiing to her riight?

JASMINE: yea but I FEEL guilty about TREATING HER the way I DID for so LONG BEFORE…

JASMINE: though i ALSO FEEL lucky she's EVEN ALIVE ya know

SOLLUX: well what happened iin the liibrary

You stutter as you try to hide your blushing face. You try, and epically fail, to convince Sollux nothing happened. He just stands, waves you off, and leaves. You groan and put your head on your knees. Apparently, your groan attracted the attention of a certain male.

DAVE: so this is where you were chillin

JASMINE: (damn it…he found me…)

DAVE: what?

JASMINE: nothing dave

DAVE: are you okay

JASMINE: wwhat?

DAVE: you know about what you did in there earlier

JASMINE: i guess I JUST got finished TALKING TO sollux about THAT INCIDENT

JASMINE: ya know DAVE YOU are being MORE OF a caring KID THAN a cool KID

DAVE: hey i have feelings too

DAVE: you know i coulda swore someone kissed me during your attack on the books of the library

DAVE: i thought it was rose because she has been noticing me more lately

JASMINE: sigh

JASMINE: dave

DAVE: what

JASMINE: how do YOU KNOW it's not ME?

DAVE: why would it be you you just met me

JASMINE: quite the CONTRARY DAVE

JASMINE: i know MUCH ABOUT you and EVERYBODY ELSE

DAVE: really

JASMINE: yes. would YOU LIKE me to LECTURE- I mean, tell YOU ABOUT everybody else INCLUDING YOURSELF?

DAVE: i have a bit of free time so why not

JASMINE: well then I SHALL start. (he he he…)(A/N: Only when talking normally she'll use quirk.)

JASMINE: John Egbert: 15 years old, birthday is April 13th 1996, amateur prankster and magician, god tier is Heir of Breath, his father is his adoptive father/genetic brother, Nanna is his genetic mother/adoptive grandmother, Grandpa (whoever that may be) is his genetic father, Jade is his genetic sister, Vriska Serket is his patron troll, and Casey is his adoptive daughter.

DAVE: damn girl you can talk

JASMINE: oh by THE WAY you won't BE LEAVING this spot FOR QUITE a bit DAVE STRIDER

DAVE: what did i get myself into…

JASMINE: just a partial amount of kankri vantas is all he he he…

After telling the unwary Strider boy everything you knew about everyone on the meteor, making sure not to tell him about Dirk, Roxy, Jake, or Jane for safety reasons, you both laughed about it. It was great for you to get off the subject of the kiss scene, and to actually be with Dave alone. You suddenly blush fire red, making the Knight of Time look over in curiosity. He asks what's wrong but you suddenly can't answer, like your voice left you. He asks if you need some help, then it's like your being choked. You painfully nod. He gets up and goes to get Rose or Kanaya probably. He comes back in a few minutes with both of them.

DAVE: hey jasmine you still okay over here

JASMINE: m'hmm

ROSE: Are you able to communicate with us, Jasmine?

JASMINE: *Let's see if I can do this…* (A/N: *these* are used for her own thoughts.)

JASMINE: 'Dave, this is the best I can do to answer you guys.'

DAVE: why can't you answer us normally?

JASMINE: 'Someone, or some_thing, _is choking me. I can't speak or move.'

DAVE: rose something's choking her she said

ROSE: No one seems to be physically near her except us, and magically, I can't entirely be sure. Jasmine, can you tell us anything about what you feel?

JASMINE: 'I can identify that magic is used because people are around me. I think I can identify what it is, but my vision is losing focus. And fast.'

DAVE: she said magic is used and she thinks she can tell what's choking her but her vision is losing focus fast

DAVE: what does that mean? about her focus

KANAYA: I Do Believe That Means She About To-

Pass out, fall asleep, whatever they call it. You awake being free of the trap laid upon you to see your sister at the window of the globe tower. You call out to her and she jumps out to you, hugging you like you just came from the hospital.

NAMI: oh My god you Are bAck! i thought you died sis!

JASMINE: yea missed YOU TOO…the only REASON I am HERE IS because I PASSED out

NAMI: whAt?

JASMINE: yea something MAGICALLY WAS choking me half to death see even my dream self has marks of the incident

NAMI: i see it looks like A crescent Moon! thAts AwesoMe sis! but i gottA wAke up now dAvesprite's bothering My sleeping body And not in thAt wAy!

JASMINE: i know I KNOW davesprite wouldn't DO SOMETHING like that NOW GO

NAMI: see yA lAter sis!

JASMINE: yeah. see YOU LATER

Her dream self falls asleep with a smile evident on her face. Too bad she won't be able to fall asleep again. You hang your head as you mourn for the memory loss action you'll cause. You have to face the Queen. Now.

You walk over to your window, stand on the sill, look back one last time at your peacefully sleeping sister, face forward and boost yourself forward off the sill. You arrive at the castle, out of breath because you used too much of your _gifts _to get here. Your natural forest green eyes turn fiery orange as you approach the Queen. The queen's henchmen block your path with sharp weapons to your neck. Your hair hangs in your face blocking your eyes.

You call the Queen past the henchmen, ignoring their presence. She simply stares at you as you continue. You say this is the last time you'll intrude upon her castle, though something important has to be said in order to survive. She dismisses her henchmen as she gets curious. You turn saying, "Queen, an intruder more menacing than I will try to destroy your kingdom and you, defense will only delay the inevitable, and action will do no good against him. Magic that will harm, stronger than 2,000 men, he will be a tough enemy, and he will take many lives. Be wary of suspicious people that intrude upon your presence other than me, I will not take my people's lives. I shall take my leave." You dashed to your bed, exhausted from the overdose of magic you used then you awoke.

DAVE: hey rose she's awake

ROSE: Are you feeling well, Jasmine?

JASMINE: yea…just AN OVERDOSE of my ABILITIES IS all. But I THINK I know WHO WANTED me gone.

DAVE: who is it

JASMINE: my sister WAS AWAKE on Prospit AND I could tell SHE WAS exhausted from DOING SOMETHING

ROSE: So, who would try to possibly murder you?

JASMINE: my sister WAS CHASING off jack he WAS CHOKING my dream SELF TO make me PASS OUT or possibly KILL ME because he SAW ME as a POSSIBLE THREAT

KANAYA: That's Absolutely Horrid And Unforgivable

JASMINE: that would BE TRUE in the EYES OF the normal PERSON HOWEVER

JASMINE: jack was SCARED OF me so THAT'S WHAT caused his ACTION AGAINST me.

ROSE: Fear is the second main cause for massacres, murders, and other ways of killing.

DAVE: anyways are you okay sollux and karkat have been worried (that's rare…)

JASMINE: that's very NICE OF them to WORRY PLEASE tell them I AM fine (shush it dave they are just being the friends they are.)

This is waaaaaaaay shorter because the rest has nothing what so ever to do with the title "Lucky". Other than a little accidental something…*giggles evilly* I'm said to scare many people. I have no~ clue why though…


	3. Time Management

Chapter 3: Time Management

è**BE ALTERNATE JASMINE, OR JILL.**

What? Who the hell is Jill? Why is she an alternate you all of a sudden? Your answers will remain hidden from you because you are now Jill DeCastel. You look upon this boy, Dirk, with slight interest. You giggle to yourself as he travels through his world with, almost, ease. You mumble to yourself that this is actually causing you to delay your schedule. You were supposed to be checking up on that Jake fellow around this point in time. You look at your wrist, making a sun-and-moon clock appear in front of you. You sigh. Just because you're the Heir of Time doesn't mean you can't hold up a schedule, however you have to admit, you've taken a liking to this Dirk Strider.

You watch him scurry around with that silly red mask. You cackle at his attire altogether; he is such a silly boy. You decide to help him out a bit and catch some of his opponents' attention. You whistle, doing exactly what you plan to do.

è**BE DIRK.**

You are now Dirk. You kill some of your planets inhabitants after a strange whistle blows through your eardrums. You look around after collecting the grist to; finally, see a girl wear a crimson and black dress outfit. It look like a dress that you'd go partying in at 3 A.M. (Similar to the 3 A.M. dress for Jade but has straps and black strings wrapping loosely around her arms.) You notice that she's looking directly at you and smirking. You wonder what this girl's deal is before you see her stand and put her hand in the air, creating a mass of black space above her. She waves at you, signaling she is leaving, and jumps up into it, disappearing.

Jake then starts pestering you.

[golgothasTerror started pestering timaeusTestified]

GT: Evening.

TT: Ditto. Did you happen to see a girl wearing a red and black dressy outfit at all?

GT: I don't believe so, Dirk. Why do you ask such a sudden question?

TT: I think she might have jumped to your session. I just wanted to make sure.

GT: Malarkey! I'll keep an eye out for anyone else suspicious.

[CrystalChaos started pestering golgothasTerror and timaeusTestified]

CC: Like me, perhaps?

TT: Oh shit. Who are you?

CC: First of all, Mr. English, I am not a troll; I am a perfectly normal human being. I just started this game earlier and became god tier.

GT: You took the words right out of my mouth! How'd you know I'd say that, miss?

CC: Oh dear. My place here seems to have run out. I must take mmmy leaaave nnooow, I'm meessing up the tiimeliine. Jakkke, I will taaalk to you in perrrson soooon enouggh. Good daaaay.

[CystalChaos ceased pestering golgothasTerror and timaeusTestified]

TT: Whoa. That shit about the timeline and messing it up was odd.

GT: Quite odd indeed. Though, I might be able to see this mysterious woman after all. Farewell, Dirk.

TT: Bye man.

[golgothasTerror ceased pestering timaeusTestified]

è**BE JILL. **

You are now Jill and you're standing on a cliff, observing your new "playmates". You smirk and snap your fingers, creating another you, similar to one of the kids. However, making an exact duplicate would cause a mess-up in the timeline so you decided to create a younger you. This one look as good as it could be for being 15, since you're 19 already. Your birthday passed a month ago. You look down at your little, confused duplicate and tell her to walk you to those two girls. She happily agrees and cheerily walks with you up to the point where a bit of the residents of Roxy Lalonde household look at you and she with strange, weary eyes is. You approach the destination and tell her you can no longer stick with her and you start to fake fade away. She asks why and you smile. You say that many things prevent you from entering their presences and for her to go up to them. You tell her that you'll be along side her all the way through. She nods and struggles to get up to the rooftop area. You help her up there and feel a slight feeling of sadness as you watch the three talk away.

è**BE YOUNGER JILL.**

You are now younger Jill and these two older ladies, who seem similar to people you've seen before, though you can't be entirely sure about that. This strikes you as déjà vu as you keep talking to them.

JILL: I don't really know how I got here or where I am from, Miss Jane. An older woman told me to come and meet you. Right before I came up here, she faded away saying she'll be right next to me all the way through.

JANE: Who is this person if I might ask?

ROXY: janey janey janey its obvious that she has memory loss

JILL: No.

ROXY & JANE: Hmm?

JILL: That woman…I have a feeling she is me. I am a duplicate of her. She had the same hair, clothes, and personality. I know that I'm her.

(P)JILL: My, my, my. Even my duplicates are smart enough to figure this out. I should personally introduce myself then, shall I, Roxy dearest?

ROSE: what did you do to little jilly

JANE: No, Roxy. That girl was merely a projection made from false matter, however, from a real point in time.

JILL: You are quite educated, Miss Jane. There are many of me running around; however, most have perished since they discovered their real identities. You and Miss Lalonde here have quite unique qualities that I link to myself. Miss Lalonde, may I ask a question?

ROXY: wut

JILL: What are you planning to do after I leave?

ROXY: i dunno maybe try to get to the next place i guess

JANE: Roxy, it's a trick question. She means what do you plan on telling people after I leave? I can easily tell that through her façade.

JILL: Good girl, good girl. I'm not the only one with a façade in your party. Check in with a certain cool kid. I must take my leave.

You bow ever so slightly and then stand up, creating a swirling mass of time and space behind you. You nod at the two and wave. You say you must not interrupt the inevitable, and jump backwards into the portal.

è**BE JASMINE, AGAIN.**

You are now Jasmine DeCastel and you're talking to Rose Lalonde about matters concerning the meteor and Jack Noir, though not for long.

JASMINE: hmm…maybe WE COULD like trigger AN EMOTIONAL disturbance within SOMEONE ON the meteor TO AWAKEN my dormant abilities

ROSE: Exactly, how would that help you? I thought you said your abilities were triggered by your emotions.

JASMINE: yea you're RIGHT ROSE…

DAVE: sup

JASMINE: dammit dave STOP DOING that shit

DAVE: its fun

JASMINE: i oughta-

ROSE: Ahem.

JASMINE: we can TAKE A break for A BIT cant we

DAVE: yea chill out

JASMINE: gtfo of HERE

DAVE: make me

ROSE: you two are like little kids

JASMINE: it's his fault~

DAVE: guilty is charged

JASMINE: see god DAMN IT dont you RUN AWAY from me GET BACK here cheater

DAVE: come and get me jas

ROSE: Sigh.

ROSE: I'm too young to be a parent. However…

(DAVE: you are slower than before jas!)

(JASMINE: *huff* like i SAID YOU cheater!)

ROSE: I don't believe I have any other choice…Sigh.

You finally caught the Knight of Time, knocking both of you down. You took this chance to steal a kiss from him. He was shocked as you stood, quite tiredly.

JASMINE: something wrong

DAVE: what

JASMINE: he he! YOU SEEM in a VERY SHOCKED state of MIND NO?

DAVE: you kissed me

JASMINE: no no THAT WAS very accidental

DAVE: no it wasn't you did that on purpose

JASMINE: how would YOU KNOW

DAVE: i could tell it wasnt because you stopped time again

JASMINE: still you HAVE NNO eevvidence for YYOUR FFALSE accusation

DAVE: actually i do

JASMINE: wwwhat iis ttthat?

DAVE: youre stuttering

You turn swiftly to make sure your say no more to give away the fact that you _**did**_kiss him. You blush and walk away from the boy you had a strong crush on. You felt a hand on your shoulder and slightly turned your head to see Dave, smiling at you slyly. Your blush spreads as you try to speak, denying any accusation that he may lay upon you. He just smiles through it all, like this isn't even a conversation more like a shot at making you blush. You huff and ask him what does it matter you already have someone you like don't you? You then walk away, far away, from the male who made you blush ever so much. You groan and put your head down on a table. You hear a few chairs scoot next to you.

?: You seem to 8e trou8led quite often there, Jasmine.

:33 yea don't worry it will all be purrfectly fine

JASMINE: nepeta…vriska...THANKS BUT it's not SOMETHING I'D wish to SHARE WITH you guys JUST YET… karkat on THE OTHER hand i GUESS SO…

KARKAT: WHAT ABOUT ME

JASMINE: just on TIME KARKAT i wanted TO TELL you something ABOUT DAVE

:33 well we shouldnt butt our paws into this vriska lets go

VRISKA: Whatever.

KARKAT: WHAT IS THIS ABOUT STRIDER

JASMINE: um i SORTA SLOWED time to KISS HIM

KARKAT: WHAT HE NOTICES EVERYTHING

JASMINE: well i THOUGHT 'WHAT the hell WHY NOT?!' so i KISSED HIM…

KARKAT: SHOULDN'T YOU FUCKING TALK TO HIM AND NOT ME? I WONT HELP YOUR CASE

JASMINE: talk. to DAVE STRIDER normally? Puh-lease.

(DAVE: hey jas where did you run off to?)

JASMINE: i'm headed STRAIGHT TO embarrassing hell ARENT I?

KARKAT: THAT DEPENDS ON WHAT YOU SAY AND HOW YOU SAY IT BYE

DAVE: hey finally found you

JASMINE: *Maybe if I don't say anything, he won't drag me into the hell that is embarrassment…*

DAVE: why wont you just admit it jas

JASMINE: …(I'm scared…)

DAVE: scared?

JASMINE: i hate BEING EMBARRASSED

DAVE: youre embarrassed?

JASMINE: huh i GUESS TALKING to you IS HARDER than it LOOKS…

DAVE: only because you kissed me

JASMINE: i guess SO DAVE so while WE ARE alone how 'BOUT THIS?

DAVE: what

You lean in close to him and peck him on the lips quickly then stand to return to Nepeta and Vriska. They ask you why you are suddenly very happy. You giggle, not answering them.

**BE DAVE.**

You are now Dave. You approach Karkat and Rose. They see you and start laughing.

DAVE: what

ROSE: Dave, you seem to have lipstick on.

DAVE: i do?

You wipe your hand across your mouth and find that pink lipstick was on your lips. The exact same color _**she **_was wearing. You think to yourself, she planned to kiss me that little liar, but you grin again thinking to yourself, but damn does she need some help if she thinks you're actually going to believe her good girl act.

Boo ya! Finally got the idea out at *looks at clock* 1:40 in the morning…hot damn that ended earlier than I had expected! Thank god for Typing/Computer Skills class…


	4. Payback

Chapter 4: Payback

You simply brush the lipstick off your hand and exit the room, thinking of ways to get back at her. You believe strife might do the trick, though she's a bit…different. She actually thinks you'll believe in this façade she presents to everyone around her. You don't, you see right through her act and see how much of a devil she can be, past that cute exterior. You stop yourself in your spot. Do you just say she was cute, you think to yourself. You see her cape's silhouette pass by a bookcase. You wonder what she is doing, so you follow her.

**BE JASMINE. **

You are now Jasmine. You find your table that you normally sit at when 'peace and harmony' is just being away from Karkat and the others. You sigh thinking that you might never get a break from them. You manage to bring up a screen that's labeled 'Family'. You lightly tap the button on it that said open and a file with a picture appears. You smile softly as you remember New Year's Day with your mother and father. You mumble to yourself that you wish you could go back to that day, see your mother again, and tell her…not to leave you and Nami alone. You see a flash of red near you and smirk. You roll your eyes playfully, stand up, and make a katana sword out of space.

JASMINE: dave dave DAVE I thought you KNEW ALREADY that i WOULD NOTICE you even IN THE dark right

JASMINE: hmm? You SEEM EXCITED there _dearest_ IS SOMETHING the matter?

You feel tears coming on, but hold them back to make sure Dave won't see you cry. You turn around, holding your katana upwards. Sparks fly everywhere as you clash with the sword belonging to Dave Strider.

DAVE: excited isnt what it is jas

DAVE: its payback

JASMINE: for what I MIGHT ask dave?

DAVE: putting lipstick on me

JASMINE: wasn't my fault dave

DAVE: really youre wearing some now

JASMINE: prove it. (hehehehe…)

DAVE: sneaky little girl arent ya

JASMINE: i said ~PROVE. IT.~

DAVE: fine

And he does so. Your eyes widen as he parts from you. You cover your mouth thinking that you didn't know he actually **would **prove it. Your defense weakens slightly, which happens to be enough for him to over-power you. You tilt your katana to the right, making him be thrown away from you. You walk up to him, holding your blade just above the surface of the ground.

**BE DAVE. **

You were thrown to the right of her and she walked up to you, you had to admit, she looked like an assassin when she was like that. You notice her eyes changed from green to a scarlet-orange color in that amount of time. She staggered and her eyes switched back to normal. The false time that you created for the strife immediately disappeared as she fell to the ground. You stand and then walk up to her fallen figure. She has three slashes across her forearm and then you hear Rose, Terezi, and Kanaya coming.

ROSE: Dave? What happened?

KANAYA: All We Could See Was Jasmine Falling To The Ground

TEREZI: 1 TH1NK D4V3 4ND J4SM1N3 W3R3 F1GHT1NG 34CH OTH3R

ROSE: Why would they have the need to fight each other, is what I'm thinking at this point.

KANAYA: I Agree With Rose On This…Complication We Are Faced With

DAVE: payback i guess

TEREZI: WH4T D1D SH3 DO TO YOU D4V3

DAVE: i forgot what she did

TEREZI: TH3N WHY D1D YOU F1GHT H3R

DAVE: i think i misunderstood her

TEREZI: 4BOUT WH4T :?

DAVE: something personal

ROSE: Very well. Though, Jasmine…

KANAYA: She Does Not Seem To Be Doing Very Well

DAVE: yea she probably needs a doctor

DAVE: she passed out after her eyes switched over

TEREZI: H3R 3Y3S SW1TCH3D OV3R TO WH4T

DAVE: her eyes turned like a scarlet orange-ish color and her usual personality changed to like a devil killer assassin sort of person

ROSE: She seems to have a double personality, Dave.

TEREZI: 4 DOUBL3 WH4T

KANAYA: A Double Personality Is When Someone Has Two Sides To Him Or Herself In This Case Jasmine Has An Angelic And Demonic Side To Her

TEREZI: SO L1K3 M3 4ND F3F3R1 PUT 1N TH3 S4M3 BODY?

KANAYA: Not Necessarily Terezi

KANAYA: But In A Way

KANAYA: Yes

DAVE: shouldnt we get her to a doctor soon she has lost a lot of fucking blood

ROSE: Oh yes, thank you Dave.

TEREZI: 1 SM3LL CH3RRY R3D C4NDY WHO H4S 1T

ROSE: All humans have that blood color, Terezi.

TEREZI: OH TH3Y DO?

ROSE: Of course. Humans are-ggh!- not like trolls. We are all equal, excluding gender. From their hair to parents to ancestry, we are all the same. And when one's down,

DAVE: another comes to help out

TEREZI: TH4T SOUNDS SO COOL 1 W1SH 1 COULD B3 4 P4RT OF YOUR WORLD

DAVE: that is so ironic isnt it rose

ROSE: Indeed.

TEREZI: WH4T'S SO 1RON1C D4V3

ROSE: That line, save a word or two, is from a movie called The Little Mermaid.

TEREZI: TH4T SOUNDS 4LOT L1K3 TH3 TROLL L1TTL3 M3RM41D MOV13 ON 4LT3RN14

KANAYA: There She Should Be Better After Some Rest

You look down at her and think to yourself that maybe payback isn't always simple and leads to something else as you all walk away from the sleeping girl known as Jasmine DeCastel.

Fuck! I hate having to do something like this! You know angst-like, hurt/comfort, character death/damage, and shit! I will _**try**_ to make the next one not angst-like and I hope you'll stick around. (A/N: I know I fail at Dave, so no flaming about that, okay? I am _**really **_trying to upgrade that little problem a bit.) Thanks.


End file.
